


Freedom is not what it seems

by That_boi_cake31



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aot horses appreciation, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Crossover, Erwin still has one arm, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Erwin Smith, Parental Hang Zeö, Parental Levi, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Quirkism, They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë, befor they fined what’s in the bassinet, don’t worry though they still killed people, no beta we die like men, set in season 3 of attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_boi_cake31/pseuds/That_boi_cake31
Summary: class 1-A were working on their quirk training when suddenly, yellow lighting struck down on them with an explosion.
Relationships: 104th Training Corps & Themselves, 104th Training Crops & 104th Training Corps, 104th Training Crops & Class 1-A, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Class 1-A, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Armin Arlert & Connie Springer, Armin Arlert & Erwin Smith, Armin Arlert & Hange Zoë, Armin Arlert & Jean Kirstein, Ashido Mina & Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou & Sero Hanta, Asui Tsuyu & Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto & Uraraka Ochako, Connie Springer & Eren Yeager, Hagakure Tooru & Kouda Kouji & Ojiro Mashirao & Shouji Mezou & Tokoyami Fumikage, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager, Jean Kirsten & Erwin Smith, Jirou Kyouka & Kaminari Denki, Jirou Kyouka & Tokoyami Fumikage, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi & Erwin Smith & Hange Zoë, Levi & Mikasa Ackerman, Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith & Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman & Sasha Blouse, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer - Relationship, Sasha Blouse & Jean Kirstein & Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse & Levi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	1. A new world

It was a warm sunny day. The kids of Class 1-A were at the qurik training as like always. When suddenly a flash of yellow lightning came down from the sky out of nowhere. 

And with it a large explosion.

kids and teachers were flung, and feel from the shock wave. The explosion was to quick for them to react. 

After a few minutes the smoke was starting to clear up a bit. A few people started to get up.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!” Bakugo said as he was getting up, trying not to breathe in the dust. He and a few others rushed towards were the explosion started.

In the senter of it all there was a bunch of horses, and odd looking people. The horses seemed to look fine other then a few injuries. But the people were all warning a bloody, dirty, old-fashion looking uninform. They were also all severely injured. One of them had strange marks around his eye, and other one missed to be missing an arm, it didn’t look recent though. But a few of them looked like they were already gone. 

Some of the kids felt sick to there stomachs, others felt like they were going to cry. But one thing is, all of them were in shock. As the kids were frozen at gory scene in front of them, Mr. Aizawa soon called out for them.

”TAKE THEM BACK INSIDE TO UA!” Mr. Aizawa yelled at them. The kids rushed to the strang looking people to help them.  
### 

“AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!”

Sasha jolted up gasping for air. ‘It was just a nightmare right?!?’ Sasha thought when a sudden precining pain was felt.

“N-not a dream...” she said weekly as she rapped her arms around her self in pain. As she looked around she noted that they were definitely not in the walls. This hole place not only looked different, it felt different. The bright lights that hurt her eyes, the all clean white comfy bed, the strang equipment. But they were wearing the same clothes, but it was cleaned.

“We’re the hell are we?” Sasha whispered in pain and confusion. 

Other people looked like they started to wake up from the loud scream. But none of them seem to be surprised or mad. 

“What happen?” Armin said in a sleepy voice as he sat up. Looking around the room he was in, he saw all of his comrades in strang beds with bands, some of them even had equipment attached to them. Armin was taken back by that. 

Armin turnd to ware Sasha is at “Y-you’re alive?” Armin asked with tears in his eyes not expecting this fellow comrade, and friend to be alive. Or himself for that matter.

Sasha started back at him, and raised her hand on her check. Almost as if she was checking to make sure she was. “I-I guess I am...” she chocked out with a smile. Tears falling out as her head fell forward. “heh...eh...he.hehehe” she laughed as she cried. 

Armin stared back at her doing the same “I-I g-guess we are...heh..he” 

“What is going on?” Eren said getting up from his bed

“Eren!” Armin and Sasha said at the same time. Both looking back on the boy.

“We’re alive!” Armin said looking back at the boy with tears in his eyes, and a smile on his face.Stared back at him with wide eyes he. A sad broken smile soon went on his face, with tears fallin down his eyes. 

“We’re alive...” Eren said looking down at his lap, and looking back up at them.

“What the hell are you guys yelling about” Jean scowled as he got up.

“Jean! I never thought I would be happy to see your horse face!” Eren yelled as he flunged him self around to see Jean. Still with tears in his eyes, but a smile on his face

“Seriously?! Now of all times to call me that!?!” Jean yelled back flaring his arms around 

“Wow Jean first you were complaining about the noise, know you are the one making it” Connie said sarcastically as he sat up

“Connie you’re ok!” Sasha cried out to him with a big smile on her face

“W-well of course I am, why wouldn’t I be!” Connie said with a flustered face looking away

“Hehe now look who’s yelling” Armin said with a cheeky grin.

“What’s with all that noise?” Mikasa grumble as she was getting up. Her hair sticking up from what seems like every angle. Looking less like hair and more like a bird nest.

“Mikasa wer-“ Connie cut him self off when he turned to see the state of Mikasa hair.

“We’re what?” Mikasa said in a confused voice. Looking around in the room, seeing them look like they were holding in something.

“Oh Mikasa don’t worry about it” Eren said giggling between his words, as he waves his hand looking like he’s is trying reassured 

“Now this is sweet and all, but we’re the hell are we?” Jean said with sigh, as he looked down with a dark and confused look on his face. The whole room followed suit. 

“Don’t worry we’ll explain” said a voice coming from the strange door witch was now open.

When the scouts looked back to see who was talking. They saw Commander Erwin with Captain Levi and Captain hanji. They were all banged up, and seemed to be doing relatively well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t know how long this is going to be. 
> 
> English isn’t my first language so, I apologize for any mistakes. Please do tell me if there is any so I can fix it.
> 
> Will update when I can. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. When the fire starts

“A-a new world?!” Connie said in complete shock.

“Quirks? Hero’s?! Villains?!?” Sasha also said trying to process it all.

As they were standing around the squad leaders. They couldn’t believe what was told to them, didn’t want to believe it.

“T-this can’t be happing right?! This has to be some sort of sick joke r-right!? Eren said in denial, as he stumbled backwards.

Mikasa had a dark look on her face but chose not to say anything. Jean took a seat trying to understand it all.

“F-from what you told us, their geography seems to be similar to ours. Well in some parts of this world.” Armin said still shaken.

“Yes it’s quite smiler to our world, or well from what they told us at least.” Hange sighed, as they took a seat “The truth is we just recently got told this as well.” Hange finished off

“How do we we know we can trust them?!” Eren said still in denial.

“It looks like we don’t really have a choice” Jean said with a sadistic look smile.

The cadets looked at Erwin hoping Jean was wrong, but knowing well enough he’s right.

“Jean is right we don’t really have a choice but to trust them. This is their world, and we don’t know how we can get back. Let alone if we can. All we can to is trust these ‘heroes’ at the moment. But don’t be fooled, we may trust them but don’t let your guard down. They are most likely listening to are conversation right now.” Commander Erwin said, the cadets didn’t really know how to respond.

“That makes sense you guys did say they were extremely advanced.” Armin said thinking about what they said.

“But how addictive are we talking about?” Connie questioned.

Hange took a deep breath as they said. “Well in our world we would be in year 845. But for them we are from 1893-1942, right now it’s year 2098.”

“So we truly don’t know what they are cable of.” Mikasa said with that same dark look on her face.

That same dark look.

“What happened to our horses?” Sasha asked looking at them with concern.

“They took them in to a near filled, they told us they don’t have any stables. That also ware they took our shit” Levi said crossing his arms looking even more upset.

“That’s quit suspicious don’t you think?” Jean grunted.

“Jean.” Coinne said with sigh

“He’s right though it is quite suspicious, taking one of our only ways of transport, and our weapons.” Armin added on, he put his hand on his chin thinking more about it.

“it is quite suspicious.” Erwin said, looking to the side Erwin thought ‘if it gets desperate we can always use Eren Titan form.’

After a brief silence Eren asked “Wasn’t there 20 of us? We’re are the others?“ looking like he already knew the answer. The rest of the room fallowed.

“They died.” Levi said bluntly. Face full of pain they all know to well. The cadets didn’t look all that surprised, they had hope they could save them with all this advance technology. But they guess even with that you can’t bring back the dead.

“We requested a fire for the corpses, we came here to get you” Levi said with the same face expression

With that they all saluted to the Captains, and Commander as they got ready for the fire.

###

It only took a few minutes for them to get ready. Most of them just brushed their hair, and put on their cloaks. There wasn’t much to do with all their stuff gone.

As they went to the door a messy, and tried looking man was there. He had black inky hair, with an all back outfit, and one long white scarf. But he also had a large bruise on his right cheek, it looked like quite resent.

“Ah Mr Aizawa.” Hange greeted the man with politeness, and a smile that didn’t go to their eyes.

“Hange is this one of those ‘heroes’ you talked about?” Eren asked with somewhat curious look on his face.

Aizawa took note on the fact he put quotes on the word hero, that amused him.

“In fact he is. This is Mr Aizawa he is one of the teachers here, he is also one of the people who explained the situation were in.” Hange said as they presented him in front of the cadets. Levi seemed to distant himself from the man.

The cadets put their right fit on their hart, and the left fit on their back.

Mr Aizawa looked confused but went along with it “Hello I will be leading you to the fire.” The man said with a tired face. With that they soon followed him.

###

As Aizawa was leading them he noticed something about them. Some of them looked fascinated at the things in the hallway, others looked confused while walking, but they all looked ready to attack at any moment.

’I’m not even surprised, I just didn’t expect them to be this young.’ Aizawa thought with a tick.

_When they took the strange people in UA they also took their gear, horses, and other stuff. They need to make sure they weren’t dangerous. But it also gives a better idea on who these people were._

_When Aizawa went to question the strange people, they were all separated in different rooms._

_The brown hair one was the first to wake up, they immediately punch him in the face. Right after that the two other’s woke up, and began to surround him. They_ _seemed to be going for the high ground._ _He mediately activate his qurik._

_But nothing seemed to change._

_The one with the missing arm just looked at him, he kept looking at his eyes. When he suddenly said “Plan B!”  
_

_With that they attacked_

_The one with goggles quickly jumped down, as they came in for a kill strike. ‘They all seemed to not have a quirk, so why are they still attacking?!?’ Aizawa thought in disbelief.  
_

_The move the brown haired one made was looked to be a foolish move. As Aizawa scarf cot it, and flung them._

_As that happened the man with one arm seemed to throw_ _something, soon green smoke filled the room. With that someone came out of the smoke._

_Before he knew it, he was tide up is his own scarf._

_They won._

_Aizawa could tell if someone has killed by the way they fought. A lot of experienced heroes could tell. So he can confidently say, these people have killed._

_’_ _villains’ Aizawa thought._

_The other hero soon came when they heard the noise, that’s when they started to talk_

“we’re here” Aizawa said as he opened a door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took so long I have been busy.
> 
> Again English is not my first language, so if there is any mistakes please tell me so I can fix it. Hope you liked it!


	3. The scouts and the hero’s

When Aizawa opened the door it revealed a open grassy filed, with a side concrete area. The small concrete era had a large bond fire started. They hadn’t realize that the sun had started to set.

“Their bring the bodies in.” Aizawa said while they started to walk towards the fire.   
  
As the cadets surrounded the fire, staring at the flames dancing. The commander, and captains we’re more of to the side with Aizawa.

A man with long blonde hair, and a few other hero’s came in with the corpses. All the corps had their uniform token off, so they had something to give their family. The heroes handed them the bodies.

The man with long blonde hair handed a corps to Eren.

Eren looked at him with dead looking eyes, then looked back down at the rotting corps he was holding.

It was Marlowe.

Eren just kept look at Marlowe rotting bodie, and thinking. ‘why, Why, WHY?!’ The man standing in front of him didn’t know what to do, or say on the matter.   
  
“Eren” Mikasa said braking Eren out of his thoughts, with that Eren walked to the fire and threw the corps of his comrade in to it.

As they all watch the fire eat away the dead flesh of their comrade. While most of the heroes left three of them stayed. A skinny man with large pieces of hair in the front, the man with long blonde hair from before, and Mr Aizawa.

As Jean took a seat, he wondered out loud “Will we ever be free?” Jean looked down as he was lost in thought

All the scouts looked back at the bond fire thinking the same thing.

Freedom was the thing they were fighting for.

Freedom was the thing they were killing for.

Freedom was the thing they were dying for. 

Now in a world they don’t know.

###

_“So let me get this straight I your world their are human looking giants that eat humans, so you guys were forced to live in walls. And you guys are apart of a branch of your military that activity chooses to go out side of these wall.” Hizashi said trying to wrap this mind around this. As he sat in front of the strange people wrapped in bangs._

_”you’re just repeating the same shitty thing we just said.” Levi grunted, Erwin shoot him a look._

_”Can you tell us in how tall these ‘Titan’ are? Aizawa said as he put his hand on Hizashi shoulders, almost in a comforting gusher.  
_

_Erwin, and the captions took note on the fact he put quotes on the word Titan. Seeming like they don’t believe them._

_”The Titans can be 3 meters - 120 meters.” Hange said looking to the side._

_”But aren’t your wall only 50 meters?” Hizashi said with a shaky breath._

_”Well...” Hange looked at the Erwin, and Levi giving them a face of concern. Erwin gave them a nod to continue, while Levi was to busy giving Aizawa and Hizashi a death glare._

_Hange took a deep breath as they continued “Actually we discovered that some people can turn in to titan, but still turn back in to a human. Those people are called Titan-Shifter. We still don’t know how though. There are two known Titans that are bigger then the wall a 50 meter one, and a 120 meter one. They are both Titan shifters.” Hange looked out the window. Seeing the the evening sky, with no 50 meter walls blocking it._

_”We also discovered that four of our Cadets were Titan-shifters. One of them being the 50 meter one. Though three of them seemed not to be in our side, one of them were. He came with us.” Hange finished off.  
_ _  
“Was he the boy with the strange makers around his eyes?” Hizashi said still looking mighty confused._ _  
_

_”Yes he is, his name is Eren Jaeger.” Levi said his hand near his pocket, still ready to attack. Erwin put his hand on Levi’s shoulder, Levi some what calm down._

_”Is it possible to disguise Eren Titan-Shifter ability as one of these ‘quirks’? While we find out a way to get back to our world.” Erwin said some how still being able to be calm, but also mostly collected._

_Both hero’s took note on the quotation on the word quirks._

_”Yes you actually could. We can make arrangements for you guys to stay here at UA, until we figure out how we can get you guys back. We need to in inform the other Heroes about this, we also would might need to inform some of the Hero corse students.” Aizawa trailed off a bit at the end._

_”Know why would you need to tell a bunch of shitty 12 to 14 year olds brats?” Levi said with the same grumpy face. Erwin, Hange nodded in agreement._

_”This is a high school.” Hizashi said trying to explain it, but they only looked more confused._

_”14 to 18 year olds.” Hizashi said trying again to to explain it, they looked even more confused._

_Everyone was silent._

_“Do you not have high school in your world?” Aizawa said braking the silent. His face full of concern, and confusion._

_They still looked confused._

_Erwin cleared his throat as he said ”Our schooling age goes for 5 to 14, the rest is optional. But with military training, it comes with classes.”  
_

_The hero’s let out sign of relief._

_”Oi let’s get back to topic. We’re can burn the bodies?” Levi said bluntly._

_“How did you-“ Before Aizawa could finished Levi cut him off._

_Levi lend back at the wall as he said “_ _Suicide mission. Now we’re can we burn them?” Hange, and Erwin didn’t seem to care on how Levi spoke about it._

_Hizashi, and Aizawa were stunned. On how someone could act so calmly, talking about burning the bodies of someone who once knew.  
_

_”W-wait you’re talking about this, like you are planning to burn them all in one fire.” Hizashi said, letting out a painful chuckle._

_”Well yes that’s the plan.” Erwin said with the slightest of a frown. That manage to piss Aizawa off, but not to the point of lashing out._

_“Wouldn’t that be disrespectful to the people that sacrificed themselves?” Aizawa said pissed off_

_”There is to many people to do it individually.” Levi said with little so no emotion in his voice.  
_

_That really pissed Aizawa, and Hizashi off. The thought of someone they know getting killed again, and someone not having any remorse for them. Just filled them with a pain, and anger they knew all to well._

_‘Oboro’ Aizawa, and Hizashi both thought. As the memories of the boy they once knew flooded in their head._

_“But take off their uniform so we have something to give to their family’s.” Levi finished off with a tired sigh.  
_

_With that Aizawa, and Hizashi we’re snapped out of their thoughts._

_“I think that’s all we needed to discuss.” Erwin said as they all began to get up._

_When they began to leave Hange request that, they should be the ones to to tell the cadets on what is happening._ _It makes sense. They won’t be all that trusting to a stranger. Then again the scouts, and hero’s are not all that trusting to each other._

_They are not sure when they can._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I have been quite busy with school, this chapter is so rushed. 
> 
> This is mostly flashbacks, and it’s quite long.  
> Wtf why was I writing this at 12pm
> 
> Anyway like always English isn’t my first language, so if there is any mistakes please do tell me so I can fix it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
